Procura-se Um Marido
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Ino,uma jovem inconsequente,vê-se em um mundo tempestuoso após a morte de seu avô. Vô Jiraya a exclui da herança,alegando que a neta não tem maturidade o suficiente para assumir o seu império-a não ser,é claro,que esteja devidamente casada.Porém a garota se recusa a casar,e burla o testamento,colocando um anúncio no jornal a procura de um marido de aluguel. GaaIno KakaSaku NejiHina
1. Prólogo

**Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Kishimoto-sama. Se pertencesse Neji estaria vivo e mandando a família principal se fuder, exceto a Hina, que ele daria uns pegas.**  
**A história é baseada no livro Procura-se um marido, de Carina Rissi, apesar de o prólogo ser uma adaptação. Contudo, a partir do primeiro capítulo, a história se desenvolverá apenas baseada no livro, ou seja, eu que irei escrever, porém com base no livro.**

**N/A: Yo minna!**

**Estou aqui com mais uma longfic, só que dessa vez com um casal que eu nunca pensei escrever. Mas a história tem tudo haver com esse casal mais que kawaii, por isso não pude resistir.**  
**Bom, esse prólogo é praticamente uma adaptação, porém com algumas mudanças que fiz. Agora, a partir do primeiro capítulo, a história será feita por mim, mas com base no livro Procura-se um marido.**  
**...OoOoOoO...**  
**Essa fic é dedicada a Kurai e a Miaka Urameshi(Ambas do Nyah!). Lindas, espero que gostem!**  
**Bom, chega de enrolação, e bora ler a fic^o^**

* * *

A balada não foi das melhores naquela noite. Não compensou todo o trabalho que tive para sair às escondida de vô Jiraya, que me proibira mais uma vez de sair durante a semana. Cheguei em casa mais cedo que de costume, por volta das quatro da manhã, louca par cair na cama. Nuvens pesadas encobriam a lua, deixando a casa muito sombria. Sempre achei a mansão meio assustadora ao cair da noite, mas vovô adorava – tinha boas recordações incrustadas nas paredes cor de creme.

Para não atrair atenção, subi sorrateiramente os degraus da escada dos fundos, que ligava a cozinha ao andar de cima, mas que obrigatoriamente me fazia passar pelo corredor do quarto de meu avô. Prendi a respiração, tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível ao passar pela porta branca com entalhes delicados. Meu esforço foi inútil, claro.

_ Ino? _ Chamou vovô, numa voz baixa, porém firme.

Suspirei pesadamente, soltando os ombros antes de abrir a porta e enfiar a cabeça por uma fresta no quarto iluminado apenas pela luz do abajur. Vovô estava sentado na enorme cama, um livro nas mãos, o rosto desapontado.

_ Você achou mesmo que eu não notaria sua escapadinha? Não acha que é um pouco tarde para estar indo para a cama? _ Quis saber vô Jiraya, observando-me por sobre os óculos.

_ Tecnicamente é cedo, já que está quase amanhecendo...

_ Entre, Ino. _ Ele ordenou.

Grunhi. Tudo que eu queria era ir para a minha cama, de preferencia sem levar bronca. Contudo, eu sabia que vovô correria atrás de mim até soltar todos os cachorros. Era inútil tentar escapar.

Arrastando-me bravamente, como um condenado à cadeira elétrica, sentei-me no pé da cama.

_ Onde você estava? _ Ele indagou, a testa enrugada, os cabelos grisalhos ligeiramente desarrumados.

_ Com a Sakura. Era aniversário dela. _ Sakura era minha melhor amiga desde... Bom, desde que eu me lembrava. Nós nos conhecemos no maternal e, depois que ela me salvou de um monstro horrível, no parquinho do colégio, nunca mais nos afastamos. Éramos inseparáveis.

_ Claro. Ela está com quantos anos agora? Cento e três? Porque nos últimos dois meses você foi a pelo menos oito festas de aniversário da sua melhor amiga.

_Droga!_

_ Eu disse aniversário? Eu quis dizer despedida de solteira.

Vovô suspirou.

_ Ino, eu já sou velho o bastante para saber quando estão querendo me enganar. _ Ele fechou o livro com um movimento brusco e tirou os óculos de leitura. _ Eu não entendo. Sempre dei tudo a você, nunca lhe faltou nada. Acho que o problema foi exatamente esse, não é? Acabei mimando você demais. Você é uma mulher adulta há algum tempo. Tem vinte e quatro anos, mas ainda age como uma adolescente irresponsável. Quando vai criar juízo, querida?

_ Vovô, eu...

_ Isso não é hora de voltar pra casa, ainda mais numa terça-feira. Já se deu conta de que você passa todas as noites e madrugadas na rua, só deus sabe fazendo o quê?

_ Eu não estava fazendo nada de errado. Eu nunca faço nada errado. _ Defendi-me.

Seus olhos azuis, exatamente da cor dos meus, estreitaram-se, as rugas ao redor tornaram tudo mais ameaçador.

_ Precisei mandar três advogados a Amsterdã para livrar você da cadeia. _Amsterdã_, Ino. _ Ele frisou, o rosto duro. _ Onde tudo é permitido! Evidentemente, você teve que encontrar uma forma de mudar isso...

_ Foi um mal entendido, eu já expliquei! _ Ninguém nunca me deixaria esquecer aquela história? Caramba! Uma garota não podia cometer um errinho de nada?

_ Tunísia. Bulgária. _ Ele continuou a apontar meus erros. _ Aquela noite que você foi parar no hospital por causa de um coma alcoólico... Tudo não passou de um mal entendido?

_ A prisão na Tunísia eu já expliquei, foi abuso de autoridade. A da Bulgária... _ Suspirei, tentando me lembrar o que havia me levado a participar daquela passeata. Na época, protestar nua com oitocentas pessoas me pareceu tão bacana... _ Ok! Não tenho desculpa para essa. Eu em excedi um pouco na formatura da Sakura, o que é normal para alguém de minha idade. _ Baixei os olhos para o lençol branco.

_ Nada disso aconteceu comigo nem com seu pai ou com qualquer amigo dele. Não creio que seja normal. _ Ele suspirou pesadamente. _ Ino, nem sempre estarei aqui por perto para salvar você das encrencas em que se mete. Estou velho e não aguento mais ver você brincando com a sua vida. As vezes me arrependo de não ter ouvido o Kakashi. Devia ter mandado você para um colégio na Suiça. Seu pai e sua mãe, que deus os tenha, devem estar se remoendo de preocupação. Eu temo que, quando eu me for e deixar tudo por sua conta, você vai acabar sem nada, passando fome e... _ Blá-blá-blá. Eu já conhecia bem aquele sermão. Fiquei esperando que ele chegasse á parte em que eu seria enterrada como indigente e nem teria direito a um enterro cristão, o que me impedia de ir para o céu encontrar meus pais e viver feliz para sempre na chatice do paraíso. _ ... Você vai passar a eternidade vagando por aí. Uma alma condenada. É isso que você quer?

_ OK. Eu juro que amanhã vou ficar em casa e fazer algo bem entediante. _ Prometi, desejando escapar o mais rápido possível para a minha cama, a duas portas de distância.

_ Não quero que fique em casa. _ Ele apontou. _ Quero que crie juízo e entenda que a vida é muito mais que festa e rapazes.

Eu duvidava muito.

_ Você precisa é de um bom homem ao seu lado. Alguém que lhe mostre o verdadeiro sentido da vida. Precisa de um marido. _ Lá vamos nós outra vez, pensei desanimada. _ Se você se apaixonasse de verdade por um homem bom, um homem digno, de caráter, e conseguisse manter esse relacionamento a ponto de leva-lo ao altar, isso significaria que finalmente amadureceu.

_ Tá bom, vovô. Vou tomar jeito, prometo, mas sem marido nessa história, ok? Agora descanse um pouco. Já está tarde, você acorda muito cedo. Teve aquela dor de cabeça de novo? _ Perguntei, tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

_ Não tive. Mas você me tira o sono, Ino.

_ Desculpa. _ Eu disse sinceramente. Não gostava de causar aborrecimentos a vovô. Ele era tudo o que eu tinha; minha família se resumia àquele homem de sessenta e cinco anos, dono de um bom humor ímpar e do sorriso mais carismático que eu conhecia. _ Não precisava ter me esperado acordado.

_ Não consegui dormir. Aproveitei para ler um pouco. _ Ele voltou a abrir o livro e colocou os óculos sobre o nariz reto.

_ Ainda não decorou esse livro? _ Brinquei. _ Você o lê três vezes por ano!

_ Há muito que aprender com Sun Tzu, querida. Você devia ler. Esse livro contém estratégias que podem ser aplicadas em todos os aspectos da vida. Pode ajudar num momento de dificuldade.

_ Certo. Quando estiver em guerra com alguém, eu leio. Mas, vovô, andei pensando sobre essas suas dores de cabeça. Você andou tendo muitas ultimamente. Posso apostar que andou escondendo outras tantas de mim. Elas estão cada vez mais frequentes, não estão? Não acha melhor irmos à clinica para fazer alguns exames?

_ Eu já fui, não se preocupe. É apenas uma enxaqueca. Quer adivinhar a causa? _ Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, mas estava sorrindo.

Fechei a cara, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Vovô riu. Eu adorava sua risada. Era tão rica e forte quanto um abraço e me desarmou completamente.

_ Boa noite, vovô. _ Levantei-me e beijei sua testa.

_ Boa noite, querida. Por favor, tente me ouvir, pelo menos desta vez...

Assenti e rapidamente alcancei a porta, mas, quando meus dedos tocaram a maçaneta, um raio rasgou o céu, anunciando a tempestade que se aproximava. Congelei.

_ Hã... Acho que vou dormir aqui com você, vovô. Vai que você precisa de alguma coisa no meio da noite.

_ Por que eu precisaria de alguma coisa? _ Ele perguntou zombeteiro, olhando pelo vidro da janela.

Um estrondoso relâmpago clareou todo o quarto. Corri para a cama e me enfiei debaixo do lençol.

_ Vai saber! Vou ficar aqui só pra garantir. _ Eu disse, encolhendo-me como uma bola.

_ É, tem razão. Eu posso precisar de alguma coisa. _ Ele colocou o livro sobre a mesa da cabeceira, guardou os óculos e me estendeu a mão. Agarrei-a sem pestanejar. _ Parece que vai cair o mundo. Eu posso sentir medo.

_ Arrã. _ Murmurei, contraindo-me e apertando os olhos quando mais um estrondo rimbou pelas paredes do quarto.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. _ ele disse, passando o braço ao meu redor. _ Vovô está aqui.

_ Eu não estou com medo, você sabe. _ Eslcareci.

_ Eu sei que não. _ Ele abriu aquele sorriso cheio de rugas, que aquecia meu coração e me fazia sentir segura e protegida. _ Mas sabe... Sinto falta disso. Quando você era menor, eu tinha que praticamente expulsar você da minha cama toda noite.

_ Eu lembro. Mas não era medo. Era... Seu colchão sempre foi mais macio que o meu.

Ele riu, abafando um pouco do murmúrio furioso da tormenta que agora caía pesada lá fora.

_ Ah, Ino, minha pequena princesa. O que teria sido desse velho sem você e suas historinhas malucas durante todos esses anos?

_ Você não é velho! É experiente! E sua vida seria... _ Encolhi-me quando um raio pareceu cortar o quarto ao meio. _ Mais calma seu eu fosse uma neta mais ajuizada.

_ Sim, mas não seria mais você. Eu te amo do jeito que você é. Só gostaria que fosse mais prudente e responsável. _ Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça. _ Tire os sapatos, ou amanhã vai ficar dolorida.

Obedeci. Vovô permaneceu ao meu lado, com o braço protetoramente ao meu redor, até que os barulhos se tornaram mais brandos. Comecei a relaxar. Apaguei logo em seguida.

Pouco depois – ao menos foi o que pareceu –, meu celular tocou, despertando-me. Ainda estava no bolço do meu jeans.

_ Seja lá quem for, é uma pessoa morta. _ Resmunguei.

_ Onde você está que ainda não chegou a galeria? _ Shikamaru, meu chefe há quatro meses, exigiu saber. Tudo bem, ele até podia ser o dono da galeria, mas isso não fazia dele meu chefe, já que o que eu fazia na galeria Nara não era bem um trabalho.

_ Eu tô doente. Uma virose. Muito contagiosa. Altamente contagiosa. _ Miei, querendo desesperadamente voltar ao sonho delicioso em que Ian Somerhalder me perseguia para me encher de mordidas vampirescas.

_Humm..._

Shikamarususpirou.

_ Você tem dez minutos para estar aqui. Ou eu ligo para o seu avô e conto que você não trabalha um dia inteiro há mais de uma semana.

_Arhg! _Eu odiava Shikamaru. Principalmente essa sua mania medonha de contar tudo o que eu fazia. – ou não fazia, como era o caso – a vô Jiraya.

_ Ok, não precisa ameaçar. Já tô indo! _ Eu não queria aborrecer vô Jiraya outra vez. E sabia que havia uma boa chance de ele não gostar muito de saber que eu andava matando serviço para ir ao cinema e ao parque municipal.

Trabalhar no antiquário Galeria Nara – péssimo nome, aliás; eu teria escolhido algo como Cemitério de Usados ou Mercado de Carrapatos, já que algumas peças eram apenas lixo de gente morta; havia algumas realmente boas, mas eram poucas – era um saco! Eu ficava ali, dizendo aos pouco clientes que raramente entravam na loja quais peças deveriam ser compradas, quais não valiam a pena, o que combinava com o quê, esse tipo de coisa. Claro que só me candidatei à vaga porque vovô me obrigou a arrumar um emrpego logo depois da minha ultima viagem à Holanda. Ele não engoliu muito a hitória da minha prisão – totalmente injusta, jpa que eu não sabia que não podia ficar de amasso na rua, afinal, estavamos em _Amsterdã, _onde tudo é permitido. Aparentemente, quase sexo num beco semiescuto não é. Agora eu sabia disso.

Eu odiava a galeria quase tanto quanto odiava malhar. Mas Shikamaru, um nerd estranho com um corpaço, cabelos negros, um sorriso bonito no rosto redondo, fora muito gente boa em me arrumar o emprego. Cursamos a faculdade de artes juntos.

Graças a ele, tive a desculpa perfeita quando vô Jiraya me questionou porque eu não trabalhava em uma de suas milhares de empresas.

Eu não tinha muito do que me queixar. Apesar de ter perdido meus pais quando criança, vovô nunca deixou me faltar nada, principalmente amor. Era por isso que eu estava me arrastando de seu quarto para o meu banheiro naquela manhã. Eu não queria decepcioná-lo duas vezes em menos de doze horas.

Vô Jiraya, como de costume, havia se levantado com o nascer do sol. Não o vi quando desci as escadas correndo. Minha cabeça estava zunindo, ainda com sono, mas me obriguei a pegar meu cupê na garagem espaçosa e dirigir os dez quilômetros até o centro da cidade, onde ficava a galeria.

_ Para uma menina rica, você parece uma indigente. _ Resmungou Shikamaru assim que me viu.

Olhei para baixo e notei que estava com a camiseta do avesso.

_ É a nova moda em Budapeste. Vovê saberia disso se viajasse mais. _ Retruquei, jogando-me numa cadeira do século XVIII extremamente desconfortável.

_ Você inventa história de mais, Ino. Eu não sou seu avô para cair nelas.

_ Ele também não cai. Mas não custa tentar. _ Dei de ombros. _ E você acha mesmo que faria diferença se eu me vestisse como uma boneca? Ninguém entra nessa joça.

Como que para me contrariar, a porta se abriu e uma senhora dexageradamente maquiada olhou em volta, com desdém, para os objetos do antiquário. Shikamaru me lançou um olhar exasperado.

_ Vá arrumar esas blusa e volte para fazer seu trabalho. Estou sem paciência hoje.

_ Como quiser, patrãozinho.

Depois de me enfiar n banheiro minúsculo, arrumar a blusa e sapecar um pouco de maquiagem no rosto, na tentativa de esconder as olheiras da noite pouco dormida, voltei ao salão apinhado de coisas antigas. Tão antigas quanto a senhora que avaliava uma meesa de centro do século XIX.

_ Posso ajudar? _ Ofereci, já que Shikamaru estava no telefone.

_ Não sei. Estou procurando um vaso Ming.

_ Ah, temos um em perfeito estado de concervação. Tem só um lascadinho na lateral. Vou mostrar. _ Caminhei pelo labirinto que cheirava a porão, seguida de perto pela mulher de cabelos curtos com permanente, o que a deixava parecida com um poodle grisallho. _ Aqui está! Um legitimo vaso da dinastia Ming, confeccionnado por volta de 1370. Uma verdadeira raridade.

Seu rosto levemente enrrugado se contorceu um pouco enquanto ela avaliava o vaso.

_ Mas é legítmo mesmo? Tem algum certificadoo?

_ Só trabalhamos com produtos legitimos, senhora. _ Eu disse ofendida.

_ Mesmo? E quanto àquela cadeira ali? _ Ela apontou para uma cadeira reclinável de madeira escura. _ Está escrito " O Rei esteve aqui."

Droga!

_ Elvis Presley. O _rei_! _ Menti, com mais entusiasmo que o necessário.

_ Mas está em Frances. _ Ela resmungou, desconfiada.

_ Sim, essa peça é daquela vez que o Elvis veio a França gravar um filme. Pena ter morrido antes de terminar. _ Sacudi a cabeça. _ Essa sim é uma verdadeira raridade. Não há outra dessas à venda.

_ É mesmo? Eu não soube! _ Ela olhou em dúvida para a peça. Nunca soube que Elvis esteve na França.

_ Foi tudo muito sigiloso, sabe como é... O homem não tinha privacidade pra nada.

_ E ele sentou mesmo nessa cadeira? _ Ela correu os dedos pela madeira, e um brilho indisfarçado de satisfação surgiu em seus olhos castanhos.

_ Se sentou? _ Revirei os olhos teatralmente. _ Ele praticamente dormia nessa cadeira, de tanto que gostou da peça! Quis até levar para Graceland, mas teve um probleminha com a alfândega. _ Estiquei-me um pouco e sussurrei em tom conspiratório:_ Narcóticos.

_ Ah! Isso é tão Elvis! Eu o amava tanto na adolescencia...

Aproveitei minha chance e desferi o golpe final.

_ É um verdadeiro pecado vender essa cadeira por tão pouco. Quer dizer, o rei sentou nela! Isso faz dessa peça elegante e atemporal, que ficaria bem em qualquer ambiente, praticamente um tronco real!

Os olhos da mulher se acenderam.

_ Posso me sentar nela só um instante?

_ Fique a vontade.

_ Ino! _ Chamou Shikamaru, com cara de poucos amigos.

_ Com licença. _ Eu disse á mulher, que se acomodou na cadeira de madeira barata com um sorriso jubiloso no rosto redondo. Algumas pessoas pedem para ser enganadas...

Deixei-a refestelada na falsificação barata da cadeira que realmente pertenceu a Elvis e que Shikamaru havia comprado pela internet por uma merreca, na intenção de levá-la para casa – sério, ele não era muito normal. Mas ele morava com a irmã ( o que só reforçava minha opinião de quanto ele era estranho), e ela não permitiu que aquela coisa horrorosa fizesse parte da decoração. Por esse motivo, a cadeira jazia ali, ao lado de outras peças alarmantes.

_ O que eu já disse sobre enganar os clientes? _ Shikamaru suspirou exasperado.

_ Que é errado, mas essa regra entra em conflito com outra. Aquela que diz: "Tenho que vender tudo que está na loja". _ Apontei. _ Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho.

_ O que eu estava pensando quando te ofereci emprego? _ Ele sacudiu a cabeça. _ Eu só podia estar bêbado!

_ Ah, Shika, qual é? Eu... _ Meu celular tocou. _ Ah, desculpa. Preciso atender.

_ Tudo bem. _ Disse ele._ Vou explicar para aquela senhora que houve um mal-entendido e depois vamos conversar outra vez sobre as regras de vendas.

Atendi o telefone.

_ Ino, é o Kakashi. _ Disse apressado o advogado de confiança de meu avô. _ Seu Jiraya acaba de ser internado.

_ Internado? É aquela enxaqueca outra v... O que ele... Como ele está? _ Perguntei por fim.

_ Ele está na UTI. Você pode vir agora?

_ UTI? Mas... P-por que o vovô está na UTI? _ Meu coração começou a bater ensandecido. UTI não era bom. Nada bom.

_ Por favor, Ino, se apresse. Expico tudo quando você chegar aqui.

_ T-tá. _ Não gostei do tom urgente em sua voz. Um calafrio percorreu minha coluna.

Desliguei o celular sem me dar conta do que fazia e deixei a galeria atordoada, sem nem ao menos avisar Shikamaru. Não me lembro de muita coisa do caminho para o hospital. Tudo que conseguia pensar era que vovô estava na UTI. Ele nunca ficava doente. Exceto pela enxaqueca, vô Jiraya tinha uma saúde de ferro.

Kakashi me esperava no corredor assustadoramente longo e branco do hospital. Seu rosto abatido demosntrava desespero. Retraí-me imediatamente.

_ Meu avô vai ficar bem, não vai, Kakashi? _ Ele _tinha _que ficar bem. Sempre ficava.

Seus lábios se apertaram, transformando-se em uma pálida linha fina. Recuei um passo.

_ Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? _ Repeti , enconstando-me na parede fria.

_ Ino... Seu avô descobriu há algum tempo que tinha um... Aneurisma cerebral. _ Ele disse, como se isso fizesse algum sentido. _ Era grande demais. Inoperável, infelizmente. Hoje de manhã ele desmaiou e foi trazido desacordado para o hospital. A equipe médica fez o que pôde para salvar o seu Jiraya, mas...

_ O que você está querendo dizer? _ Meu peito subia e descia rápido demais. A vertigem me impediu de sair correndo com as mãos nos ouvidos para não escutar o que ele tina a dizer. No entanto, eu já sabia o que viria a seguir. Claro que sabia. Já havia estado naquela posição antes. De repente, eu tinha cinco anos de novo, mas dessa vez vovô não estava ao meu lado, colocando-me no colo e dizendo que daríamos um jeito, que tudo ficaria bem de alguma forma.

Kakashi me olhou com pesar. Ele parecia bem abatido também.

_ Sinto muito, Ino. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para salv...

_ _NÃO! __ O grito explodiu em minha garganta antes que pudesse sequer piscar. A dor era tão intensa que adormeceu meus membros. Um vazio preencheu o local onde antes ficava o meu coração. _ Não! Ele não pode fazer isso! Eu não posso perder o vovô também! Ele precisa ficar comigo. Eu só tenho meu avô, Kakashi! Só ele!

_ Sinto muito, querida. Você precisa ser forte agora. _ Braços fortes e gentis me envolveram, mas lutei furiosamente contra eles. Eu não precisava ser consolada. Precisava de meu avô ao meu lado.

_ Me solta! Preciso falar com meu avô. Eu quero ver meu avô! A_gora_!

Ele não pode me deixar. Simplesmente não pode... Me deixar aqui.

Mas ele pôde. Naquela manhã, ele me deixou.

* * *

**Peoples of my heart!**  
**Gostaram? Mereço reviews?**  
**Ahh! Tomara que sim^^**  
**Bom, essa foi só uma introdução na história, nada muito entusiasmante, porém nos próximos capítulos as coisas vão ficando mais legais e aí é que entra aquele ruivo gostoso que faz meus olhos brilharem*O***  
**Vou demorar um pouquinho para atualizar a fic, porque tenho muitas outras para atualizar! Mas não deixem de acompanhar por causa disso!**  
**E, quem já leu o livro, ou vai ler, pode observar que estou mudando muita coisa na história, e incluindo personagens que nela não teria, no caso do Neji e da Hinata, além do envolvimento do Kakashi com a Sakura que é uma coisa nova, porque, o certo, seria a Sakura com o Shikamaru. Também tem as situações que envolvem hentai, coisa que no livro não tem, porém como sou uma ero assumida, tive que colocar... E como a fic será apenas BASEADA no livro, resolvi fazer essas mudanças necessárias.**  
**...**  
**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA:**  
**Aproveitando que estou aqui, porque não divulgar umas fics minhas, e umas que estou acompanhando e merecem ser recomendadas aqui? É! Não custa nada, então:**

**_ FICS DE MINHA AUTORIA:**

*** Naruto hentais, é um conjunto de oneshots hentai de variados casais.**  
**( s/8805582/1/Naruto-Hentai-s)**

**** Um amor inesperado, MinaHina, NaruHina, NejiHina.**  
**( s/8786791/1/Um-Amor-Inesperado)**

**_ FICS QUE RECOMENDO:**

*** Oni Lovers, da autora Aly**  
**( .br/historia/293795/Oni_Lovers/)**

**** Yuki Onna, da Kurai **  
**( .br/historia/266117/Yuki_Onna/)**

***** Naruto: Kohoha Club, da Kurai ( .br/historia/255114/Naruto_Konoha_Club/)**

****** A herança do Yondaime, da Kurai**  
**( .br/historia/302550/A_Heranca_Do_Yondaime/)**

******* What Kind of love, da Uchiha Nyu**  
**( .br/historia/293616/What_Kind_Of_Love/)**

******** O príncipe de Alcamar, Miaka Urameshi **  
**( .br/historia/302482/O_Principe_De_Alcamar./)**

********* Uma noite com o Sheik, Miaka Urameshi **  
**( .br/historia/308079/Uma_Noite_Com_O_Sheik/)**

**Bom minna, essas fics realmente vale a pena ler, é muito foda^o^ Ah! As autoras são muito legais e receptivas, então não se acanhem e nem se deixem levar pela preguiça, vamos usar nosso fogo da juventude e mandar reviews!**  
**...**  
**Kissus da Ni, e obrigada desde já àqueles que lerem!**  
**Críticas(construtivas e sem esculachar também, né?!), sugestões e elogios(principalmente) são muito bem vindos!**  
**Ja ne!****  
**


	2. Testamento

**Yo Minna! E aí, como foi a virada de ano de vocês? Legal, emocionante?**  
**Espero que sim! E que esse ano seja muito melhor do que o ano passado^_^**  
**Primeiro capítulo já está aqui! Acho que, sei lá, não demorei muito pra atualizar essa fic não^-^**  
**Então, esse capítulo é mais uma introdução do que um capítulo mesmo, mas é nesse que as coisas começarão a entrar no verdadeiro "clima" da história.**  
**Ah, a partir desse capítulo a história está sendo feita por mim, mas com base no livro ^_~**  
**Bem, chega de enrolação e boa leitura ^_^**

* * *

Enquanto o padre discursava sobre a generosidade de vô Jiraya, suas benfeitorias na comunidade, como sempre fora um homem correto, um cristão temente a Deus, marido, pai e avô devotado, eu me alienava daquilo tudo, encarando fixamente um arranjo de orquídeas, como se não fosse de meu avô morto que o padre estivesse falando. Doía menos dessa forma. Encarei as flores com raiva. Detestava orquídeas desde criança. Havia centenas delas no enterro de meus pais. E havia milhares delas no de vô Jiraya. Flor da morte. Eu detestava a morte. Eu não deveria odiá-la tanto agora, já que não sobrara mais ninguém. Todos estavam mortos. Perdi meus pais para um terrorista e vovô para uma doença estúpida. Eu não tinha o que temer, não é?

Recebi muitos abraços na saída da igreja, a maioria de amigos de vô Jiraya. Sarutobi, seu braço direito na Y&Y Cosméticos, estava rígido como uma coluna de mármore. Sua pele azeitonada estava pálida, o rosto era uma máscara de seriedade, mas os olhos, vermelhos e inchados, o deletavam. Sua esposa confortava como podia, e eu fingia que sua tristeza contida era por conta de uma negociação que dera errado, não por saber que nunca mais teria o velho amigo pro perto.

Kakashi, o advogado de longa data de vovô, tomara conta de tudo desde aquela manhã fatídica – o funeral, a papelada das empresas, a missa de sétimo dia, os empregados da mansão. Ele havia sido de grande ajuda, já que naquela semana me limitei a chorar trancada no quarto de meu avô – que ainda tinha o aroma delicioso de sua loção pós-barba. Só saí de lá com os protestos de Sakura, que ameaçou chamar os bombeiros caso eu não abrisse a porta e comesse alguma coisa.

_ Como está se sentindo? _ Kakashi perguntou quando eu já estava no estacionamento da igreja.

_ Cansada. Só quero ir para a casa. _ Para o mausoléu que ela havia se tornado fazia uma semana.

_ Hã... Sei que não é uma boa hora para isso, Ino, mas seu Jiraya me deixou instruções para que o testamento fosse aberto após a missa de sétimo dia.

_ Não pode ser amanhã? _ Eu só queria ir para casa e chorar. Era pedir muito?

_ Sinto muito. Ele deixou ordens expressas para que o testamento fosse aberto sete dias após o seu falecimento.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos.

_ Tudo bem, Kakashi. _ Cedi. _ Se não tem outro jeito, vamos acabar logo com isso.

Ele assentiu.

_ Vou até a mansão. Acho que vai ser melhor para você. Nos encontramos lá.

_Tudo bem. _ Concordei desanimada.

Ele entrou em seu carro e me seguiu enquanto eu dirigia no piloto automático, fantasiando estar em algum lugar paradisíaco onde meu avô ainda vivia.

Shikamaru ligou para perguntar se eu continuaria trabalhando na galeria. Como se eu pudesse pensar em uma coisa daquelas naquele momento.

_ Não, Shikamaru. Não tenho cabeça pra nada. Obrigada pelas flores, foi muito gentil.

_ Eu realmente sinto muito, Ino.

_ Eu também. _ Ninguém imaginava o quanto. _ Pode arrumar alguém para me substituir. Chega de trabalho para mim.

_ Se precisar de alguma coisa, me lida. _ Ele ofereceu sincero, o que me fez entender o motivo de o ter considerado, apesar dos pesares, meu melhor amigo.

Um bipe avisou que havia uma nova chamada.

_ Obrigada, Shika. Tenho que desligar. Tchau. _ Apertei o botão e atendi a outra chamada. _ Alô?

_ Porquinha? _ Era a Sakura. A única pessoa no mundo que me chamava por meu apelido de infância sem terminar com o nariz quebrado. _ Desculpa não ter ido à missa. Acabei presa no trânsito. Teve um acidente com um caminhão de cerveja, que tombou e interditou a avenida. Só consegui sair de lá agora há pouco, mas acabei de chegar a mansão.

_ Já estou quase chegando.

_ Vou pedir para a Harumi preparar um chá preto. Você anda muito pálida. _ Disse ela.

_ Parece ótimo. _ Não que eu quisesse beber alguma coisa, mas não queria brigar com a minha amiga. O dia já estava ruim o bastante. _ Te vejo daqui a pouco.

Estacionei meu cupê na vaga em frente à garagem e quase explodi em prantos ao ver o sedã preto preferido de vovô parado ali dentro. Fiquei paralisada, admirando o veículo, que nunca mais deixaria a garagem levando seu dono para alguma reunião importante.

Uma borboleta azul flutuou pela garagem, pousando no para-brisa do carro negro. Estremeci ligeiramente. Eu detestava borboletas. Borboletas eram lagartas vestidas em traje de gala, mas ainda eram lagartas. Nunca deixariam de ser, por mais que se metamorfoseasse.

Entrei pelos fundos da mansão, indo direto para a cozinha, e encontrei Sakura papeando com Harumi, a mais antiga das empregadas da casa. Harumi começara a trabalhar na mansão como babá de meu pai. Era uma senhora de rosto redondo e amigável, sempre sorridente, e sua comida era a melhor do planeta.

Foi Harumi quem me contou os últimos momentos de vida de meu avô. Ele voltou cedo do escritório da Y&Y Cosméticos, pálido e parecendo sentir dor, mas não se queixou, como sempre. Seguiu direto para a biblioteca, para esperar os documentos importantes de uma das empresas do Conglomerado Yamanaka que seriam enviados para a multifuncional constantemente conectada a rede. Pouco depois, Harumi ouviu um barulho vindo dali. Encontrou vovô no chão, desacordado, o rosto sem cor. Levaram-no imediatamente ao hospital, de onde nunca mais voltou.

_ Oi. _ Joguei-me na cadeira ao lado de minha melhor amiga, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ela passou o braço ao meu redor.

_ Seu chá está quase pronto. Como foi?

_ Foi Péssimo, Saki. Não poderia ter sido pior.

_ Quer algo especial para o almoço, menina? _ Perguntou Harumi, lançando-me um olhar triste. Ela também sentia falta de vô Jiraya. Especialmente porque ninguém comia naquela casa fazia uma semana.

_ Não, Mi. _ Sacudi a cabeça, desolada. _ Não estou com fome. O cheiro daquelas flores me deixou enjoada. Mas o Kakashi está vindo pra cá, talvez almoce aqui. Prepara qualquer coisa.

_ Claro, menina Ino. _ Ela respondeu, com aquele seu jeitinho especial de falar comigo.

Suspirei ao ouvir a campainha.

_ Pode deixar. _ Eu disse quando Harumi fez menção de ir atender porta. _ É o Kakashi. Vem, Saki. Ele vai abrir o testamento. Não quero ficar sozinha.

_ Vamos lá, porquinha. Coragem!

Atravessamos a sala de jantar com a mesa e suas dezoito cadeiras imponentes, mas de extremo bom gosto, a passos lentos. Vi Ataíde no topo da escadaria da sala de estar e acenei com a cabeça, indicando que eu mesma atenderia a porta. Kakashi entrou com o rosto fechado, mas, mesmo naquela situação toda, vi que algo em sua expressão se iluminou ao ver Saki ao meu lado, e seguimos em silencio para a biblioteca de vovô. Era a primeira vez que eu entrava ali sem que ele estivesse por perto. Parecia tão errado...

_ Como sabe, seu avô deixou o testamento. _ Kakashi começou.

_ É, você disse.

Ele assentiu, tentando permanecer sério as olhadas nada discretas que minha amiga mandava para ele. Se não fosse algo tão sério a ser discutido, além do baque emocional que eu havia levado naquele dia e desde que vovô morreu, eu riria bastante. Saki e Kakashi, mesmo que houvesse grande diferença de idade entre eles, sempre se deram bem melhor do que o esperado. Claro que ele não era de se jogar fora, o cara com trinta e oito anos dava de dez a zero em muitos garotões de minha idade, além de ter uma conta bancária relativamente estável. Não me admirava que Saki se descobrira apaixonada por ele aos dezesseis anos.

Joguei-me no sofá de couro marrom ao lado da estante de livros.

_ Muito bem. _ Ele abriu a maleta preta e retirou uma imensidão de papéis. _ Vou ler para você as instruções que ele deixou.

_ Isso é mesmo necessário? _ Queixei-me.

_ Sim. _ Ele disse e começou a leitura, daquele seu jeito formal, como se estivesse diante de um tribunal.

Basicamente, vovô havia instruído que Kakashi instruísse tudo até que o testamento fosse aberto. Eu queria ir para o quarto ouvir as histórias da Saki, coisas que pudessem afastar aquela saudade que eu sentia de abraçar meu avô e mais que tudo, de suas broncas.

_ Cumpridas as formalidades, vamos à leitura do testamento. _ Kakashi assentiu para si mesmo.

Dei de ombros. Já fazia ideia do que tinha ali. Eu era a única herdeira viva e, como vovô era bastante generoso, desconfiava que havia deixado Harumi, Ataíde e Yoko, os empregados mais antigos da casa, em bons lençóis. Os três trabalhavam para a família desde que eu me conhecia por gente. Uma vida de dedicação. Mereciam seja lá o que fosse que vovô tivesse deixado a eles.

Kakashi pigarreou antes de começar.

_ Eu, Jiraya Yamanaka, encontrando-me em minhas perfeitas faculdades mentais e emocionais, livres de qualquer coação, deliberei fazer este meu testamento. _ Ele iniciou naquela linguagem chatíssima de advogado. _ No qual expresso minha ultima vontade, tendo como única descendente viva a senhorita Ino Yamanaka, brasileira, solteira, curadora de artes, filha de Inoich Yamanaka e Hana Yamanaka. _ E blá-blá-blá.

Meu avô deixara poupanças generosas para seu trio de empregados fiéis, como eu suspeitava, e o restante, ao que parecia, seria destinado a mim. Não que isso tivesse importância. Eu não ligava para a fortuna. Nunca liguei pra grana. Eu só queria meu avô de volta. Trocaria sem pestanejar todo aquele dinheiro por mais um tempo com ele.

_ Contudo, devido à incapacidade da herdeira de cuidar de si mesma, instituo como curador da totalidade de meus bens o senhor Madara Uchiha e, como presidente das minhas empresas, o senhor Sarutobi, até que a herdeira legítima esteja devidamente casada há mais de um ano.

Kakashi fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego.

Eu não sabia se havia entendido o que ele acabara de dizer. E, o que ele quis dizer com o Madara? O Marada, caramba! Aquele cara era um pé no saco, mesmo que fosse bonito, inteligente, mas mesmo assim era um pé no saco. Além de que ele nunca passou uma boa áurea, como sempre Harumi me disse.

Madara era, ou ainda é, vai lá saber, outro dos advogados e amigos de vovô. Eles viviam juntos para todos os lados. Onde um estava, o outro também estava. Achei até estranho ele não estar presente no enterro e nem na missa de sétimo dia de vovô, talvez por estar muito abalado. Mas, mesmo assim, mesmo ele sendo o amigo que provavelmente vovô mais considerava, eu não conseguia ir com a cara dele.

_ Hã... Hein? _ Resmunguei estupidamente.

_ Não terminei ainda, Ino. Se puder esperar, poderei responder a todas as suas perguntas. _ E, voltando-se para o papel, ele continuou: _ Disponho a minha neta um emprego vitalício em uma das minhas empresas até que ela possa assumir o que é seu de direito. Se a herdeira tentar contestar este testamento, a doação do patrimônio a ela será anulada. Assim, expressando este testamento particular de minha ultima vontade, requerendo à justiça de meu país que o faça cumprir como este se contém e declara... _ E mais blá-blá-blá.

_ Que raio de conversa é essa? _ Reclamei. _ O que todo esse papo quer dizer?

Kakashi respondeu calmamente.

_ Que, até que você se case, não poderá tocar em nada que pertenceu a seu avô.

_ O quê? Isso é ridículo! _ Sakura e eu gritamos juntas.

_ Me deixa ver isso! _ Pedi, arrancando o papel de suas mãos. Estava mesmo tudo ali, assinado e registrado. _ Mas, por quê?

_ Seu avô temia que, se toda a fortuna ficasse em suas mãos incapazes, você acabaria numa...

_ Vala como indigente. _ Completei de maneira automática. _ Ele cansou de me dizer isso.

_ Então, de certo não é nenhuma grande surpresa, não é? _ Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha grossa. _ Ino, o seu Jiraya sempre se preocupou com você. Esse testamento foi redigido no dia que você foi presa na Holanda.

_ Ah! Pelo amor de deus! Holanda outra vez ,não!

_ Sim, Ino. Holanda outra vez. Aquele incidente deixou seu avô apavorado. Não é segredo que você sempre fez o que bem quis. E, apesar de fechar os olhos algumas vezes, seu Jiraya sempre soube de tudo que se passava com você. Assim quando você telefonou de Amsterdã pedindo ajuda, ele compreendeu que seria necessária uma mudança drástica para fazer com que você entendesse os tipos de riscos a que se submete. Eu tentei argumentar com ele sobre essa cláusula do casamento, mas, acredite, ele estava irredutível. Você conhece o seu avô.

Ah, sim, eu conhecia. Exatamente por isso estava tão chocada com o conteúdo daquele documento.

_ Meu avô não faria isso. Ele nunca me obrigaria a casar.

_ E não está obrigando agora. _ Disse ele calmamente. É sem data. Você é quem decide quando, como e com quem.

_ Quanta consideração. – Murmurou minha amiga. Percebi, naquele instante, que toda mágica que se passava entre ela e Kakashi quando este chegara, havia acabado assim que o assunto do casamento começou.

_ Isso não está certo! _ Exclamei. _ Por que tenho que me casar? Eu só tenho vinte e quarto anos. Quem se casaria nessa idade? Eu não quero me casar. Não vou me casar nunca.

_ Você conhece os princípios de seu avô. Ele achava que um marido talvez fizesse você adquirir um pouco de maturidade, de sensatez. E, caso você nunca venha a contrair matrimônio, Madara será para sempre o seu tutor. Infelizmente, você não terá acesso ao dinheiro ou aos lucros. Deverá se manter apenas com o seu trabalho.

_ Eu _não vou _me casar. _ Repeti teimosamente.

_ Não agora, mas um dia, quem sabe... _ Ele deu de ombros. _ Até lá, Madara e eu, continuaremos fazendo o que fizemos nos últimos anos. Cuidaremos de seu patrimônio.

_ E eu vou viver do quê, Kakashi? Como vou pagar as despesas dessa mansão?

Ele contornou a mesa e se sentou lentamente na beirada. Não gostei daquilo. Tive de me controlar para não voar pescoço – Não que Saki fosse permitir, mas... –. Aquela era a mesa de vovô. Ninguém encostava a bunda na mesa de vô Jiraya.

_ Ino, essa casa é parte da herança. _ Ele disse num muxoxo.

_ E...?

_ E quer dizer que você foi desejada. _Concluiu Saki, que assistia a tudo com os olhos muito abertos.

Olhei para Kakashi horrorizada.

_ É isso? Estou sendo expulsa da minha própria casa?

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não depois de _tudo _que eu tinha passado nos últimos dias.

_ Não, claro que não. _ Ele respondeu, ainda muito calmo. _ Mas, como Madara é seu tutor, ele vai cuidar de tudo, das despesas, dos empregados, já que vocês vão viver sob o mesmo teto.

_ O quê?! _ Exclamei mortificada.

Não que eu não gostasse de Madara – tudo bem, eu não morria de amores por ele desde que ele, junto de Kakashi, sugeriu a meu avô que me mandassem para um colégio interno –, e, com a quantidade de cômodos naquela casa, talvez eu nem notasse a sua presença. Mas não era isso que me incomodava. Eu sabia que aquilo significava. Meu avô havia me deixado uma babá.

_ Isso é um absurdo! É ridículo! Eu não preciso de babá coisa nenhuma, ainda mais quando ela será o Madara! Madara, Kakashi! Você sabe que eu não me dou muito bem com ele.

_ Não é babá, Ino. É tutor. Além do mais, ele não vai ficar vigiando a suas escapadinhas, como seu avô. Vai apenas cuidar do patrimônio e das despesas.

_ Dá no mesmo, Kakashi!

_ Eu sinto muito. Seu avô deu as ordens, e eu apenas executo. _ Ele respondeu sucinto.

_ Oh, deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Quer dizer que eu não vou herdar nada?

_ Não até se casar.

_ Mas como... Onde... E as minhas despesas? Eu preciso de dinheiro pra abastecer o carro, comprar as minhas coisas.

_ Por isso seu avô lhe deixou um cargo vitalício em uma das empresas do grupo. Para que você tenha dinheiro para se sustentar. Ele jamais te deixaria à mingua. _ Ele sorriu.

Ah, não! Só me forçava a trabalhar! Mas, pensando bem, não parecia tão mal assim. Provavelmente um cargo de chefia ou gerência seria razoavelmente bem remunerado. Daria para me virar por um tempo, até que eu conseguisse contestar aquele testamento absurdo.

_ Devo alertar que, se você tentar contestar o testamento, perderá o direito legal à herança. Seu avô imaginou que você faria algo do tipo. _ Kakashi disse reunindo a papelada, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

_ Ah, ele pensou em tudo. _ Sakura respondeu, ecoando o que se passava em minha cabeça.

_ Tudo vai continuar como sempre foi. _ O advogado explicou paciente. _ Você só vai ter que se adaptar à sua nova situação financeira. Você tem um teto e um emprego. O resto é por sua conta.

_ Se vou ter que me casar pra ter direito à herança do meu avô, pode esquecer. A União pode ficar com tudo. Não tenho namorado, não acredito na instituição do casamento, não vou me casar só porque meu avô quer. Se ele quisesse me ensinar alguma coisa, que ficasse vivo para isso!

Levantei-me às pressas e saí correndo da biblioteca, subindo a escada de dois em dois degraus.

_ Porquinha! _ Chamou Sakura, mas eu já estava trancada em meu quarto, jogada na cama, amaldiçoando meu avô por ter morrido.

_ Eu não te perdoo e nunca vou te perdoar! Está me ouvindo, vovô? Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu te odeio! _ Chorei. Não sabia ao certo o que doía mais, a falta de confiança em mim ou ser tratada como uma criança birrenta. O que, pensando bem, dava no mesmo.

Sakura entrou no quarto e se deitou ao meu lado.

_ Vai dar tudo certo, porquinha. Via ficar tudo bem. _ Sua mão acariciava meus cabelos.

_ Como? O que eu vou fazer agora, Saki? Estou sozinha, tenho uma babá, que, aliás, nunca fui com a cara, estou sem dinheiro e vou ter que trabalhar! _ Voltei a chorar.

_ Você não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui. Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Sentei-me e sequei os olhos.

_ Vamos? _ Perguntei com a voz fraca. _ Como?

_ Não tive tempo de pensar nessa parte ainda... _ Seu rosto anguloso se tornou pensativo, os olhos verdes brilharam. _ Mas o Kakashi disse que nada vai mudar de verdade. Você precisa acreditar nisso.

_ _Você _acredita? _ Questionei, secando as lágrimas.

Ela hesitou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

_ Não. _ Respondeu, por fim. _ Mas, se as coisas ficarem ruins, você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe? Agente resolve tudo juntas. Além do mais, o Kakashi é uma boa pessoa. _ Disse ela ruborizando. _ Ele vai fazer de tudo para que se sinta confortável. _ Ela pegou minha mão e entrelaçou os dedos aos meus.

_ Naquele instante, olhando para o rosto delicado de Sakura, arrependi-me de todos os pensamentos que tive a respeito de estar sozinha. Sakura estava ali. Sempre esteve. Sempre estaria. Amigas ficam ao seu lado nos momentos bons, mas apenas as melhores seguram sua mão nos momentos ruins.

_ Quer que eu fique aqui hoje?

Assenti, ainda choramingando.

Ela ligou para a mãe, avisando que passaria o dia comigo e dormiria na mansão naquela noite. Em seguida, esforçou-se para me distrair com assuntos banais. Contando detalhes de como teve seu carro quase pisoteado quando tentou chegar a igreja. O caminhão tombado esparramou latas e garrafas de cerveja por toda a avenida, e a mercadoria atraiu centenas de pessoas, que se estapeavam tentando pegar alguma coisa. Mas nem seu relato divertido adiantou. Em desespero de causa, ela apelou para a TV, para o seriado sobrenatural que adorávamos. Também não resolveu.

Descemos para comer e fiquei paralisada quando vi Madara entrando pela porta da sala, seguido por Ataíde, com os braços cheios de malas.

Ao pé da escada, o amigo de vovô parou e retirou um calhamaço de papéis do bolso do casaco. Parecia muito constrangido.

_ Desculpe por tudo isso, Ino. Essas são as cópias do testamento que Kakashi me entregou. _ E me entregou o bolo de documentos. _ E essa... _ Tirou um envelope do bolso do paletó e estendeu para mim. _ É a sua carta de admissão. Você começa a trabalhar amanhã. Não se atrase, por favor.

Peguei o envelope com raiva.

_ Isso não vai durar muito, Madara. _ Alertei, embora não fizesse ideia de como mudar a minha situação.

Deserdada. Como eu tinha conseguido ser deserdada?

_ Se precisar de alguma coisa, estou à disposição. _ Ele ofereceu solícito. Como seu eu fosse pedir a ajuda dele para alguma coisa. Ainda não entendia o motivo de não ter ido no enterro, mas como pôde aparecer aqui na minha casa, se ainda a posso considerar minha, apenas envergonhado, não demonstrando pesar algum pela morte de meu avô.

Muito estranha essa reação. Porém eu não estava com cabeça para aquilo naquele momento. Apenas o encarei desconfiada e dei-lhe as costas.

_ Vamos, porquinha. Você precisa comer alguma coisa. _ Sakura me puxou em direção, claramente na intenção de evitar qualquer desentendimento entre mim e o ser estranho, que era o Madara. Deixei-me ser arrastada, para não cair na tentação de descontar minha ira no nariz de Madara.

Assim que me sentei, ela pegou o envelope referente ao meu emprego.

_ Ah, porquinha! Você vai para a Y&Y Cosméticos! Que máximo! Vai poder descolar muitas amostras grátis. Acho que pode até gostar do novo emprego. O que será que o seu avÔ quer que você faça por lá?

_ Que eu entre nos eixos, Saki. _ Dei de ombros. _ E é isso que me assusta...

* * *

**Gostaram?Tomara!**  
**Bom, esse capítulo teve uma mini demonstração da atração que existe entre o nosso lindo Kakashi e a Sakura. O Gaa-kun logo logo entrará em cena, porém não vou falar qual capítulo para não perder a graça, porém posso dizer que será em breve! E o que vocês acharam da situação da Ino? Jiraya pegou muito pesado com ela? E o Madara? Ahh! Aguardo a opinião de vocês, pessoinhas felizes^^**  
**Leitores do meu coração, cadê vossas opiniões sobre a fic? Não se deixem levar pela vergonha ou medo que eu não mordo ^.~ Podem, com tranquilidade, mandar suas reviews com suas opiniões que vou receber todas as suas palavras como sugestões e, as pessoas que criticarem, acatarei as críticas e melhorarei no máximo que eu puder!**

**Críticas( construtivas e sem esculachar, né?!), elogios e sugestões são super bem vindos!**  
**Kissus da Ni, e obrigada desde já àqueles que lerem!**  
**Ja ne! ^_~**

**Não se esqueçam da review senão eu não posto mais!**


	3. Primeiro Dia

**Yo minna!  
Ah, acabei demorando um pouquinho mais para postar esse capítulo, mas acho que ficou legal!  
Gostei bastante de escrevê-lo!  
Bom, espero que gostem!  
Boa leitura^-^**

* * *

Cheguei ao prédio da Y&Y Cosméticos – Yamanaka & Yamanaka, a maior empresa do país no segmento de cosméticos, fundada por meu avô e tia Chyo cinquenta anos antes – às nove e quinze.

Não foi fácil chegar quase na hora. Saki e eu tínhamos ficado acordada até tarde tentando pensar em uma maneira de resolver a minha situação, e quando o relógio despertou, ás sete em ponto, nem ouvi. Ela me sacudiu diversas vezes, até desistir e ligar meu MP3 nas caixinhas de som no volume máximo, fazendo-me pular da cama.

Comi alguma coisa, depois passei um tempo contemplando minhas roupas, sem ter certeza de como deveria me vestir. Eu não tinha muita – aliás, nenhuma – roupa de escritório, de modo que me decidi por um jeans preto e uma camisa cinza de babados que estava na mochila da Sakura. Apesar de ela ser mais alta e um pouco menos, digamos curvilínea, que eu – na verdade qualquer garota de treze anos tinha mais peito do que ela, mas ela não precisava ficar sabendo disso –, a peça era ajustada por uma faixa na cintura, o que realçou bastante meus atributos superiores, e por isso até que ficou bacana. Saki não se importou que eu pegasse a camisa emprestada, afinal concordamos que uma vice-presidente deveria estar vestida de forma profissional.

Olhei-me no espelho: os cabelos lisos – mas nem tanto – cor de cevada estavam num bom dia; os olhos azuis, realçados pela vermelhidão e pelo inchaço causados pelo choro, não estavam tão mal. Eu poderia passar por uma descolada executiva em crise alérgica, mas com o cabelo superbrilhante.

Foi um tremendo esforço chegar apenas quarenta e cinco minutos atrasada, mas a mulher do RH – uma ruiva de cachos tão pequenos e indomados, presos no alto da cabeça por um rabo de cavalo, que se parecia muito como um espanador, tipo o cabelo do Shikamaru – não concordou comigo.

_ Veja bem. _ Ela começou. _ Recebi ordens do Dr. Madara para tratar você da mesma forma que trato qualquer outro funcionário. Aqui você será _apenas _a nova assistente de secretária. Não receberá benefícios ou regalias por ser neta do seu Jiraya. Espero que esse atraso não se repita, estamos de acordo?

_ Não entendi direito. _ Apoiei as duas mãos sobre o balcão comprido. _ Eu vou fazer o quê, _dona_?

Ela revirou os olhos.

_ Meu nome é Karin, não dona. E você é a nova assistente da secretária Temari, do setor sete. Ela vai lhe ensinar tudo assim que você mexer esse traseiro e for para o sétimo andar.

_ Deve estar havendo algum engano. _ eu disse sorrindo para a Espanador. _ Eu sou neta do dono da empresa. Não vou ser secretária de ninguém.

_ Concordo. Você será _assistente _de secretária. _ Ela sorriu triunfante.

_ Eu cursei cinco anos de faculdade de artes. Não vou ficar anotando recados. Pode esquecer! _ Cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

_ Creio que vai sim. Pelo menos o Dr. Madara disse que você não tinha alternativa.

_ Vou ligar para ele. _ Eu disse, petulante, pegando o celular. Por alguma razão, eu havia adicionado Madara à minha lista de contatos. Preciso dizer que não vou com a cara dele? Agora sabia que era o meu subconsciente agindo, tentando me alertar de que eu estava nunca enrascada. _ Ele vai te dizer para eu trabalhar na gerência de alguma coisa por aqui. Talvez vice-presidência ou algo do tipo.

_ Por favor, ligue, Vossa Alteza! _ Ela respondeu com ironia.

Fechei a cara e liguei para Madara, que, para minha perplexidade, informou-me exatamente o mesmo que a Espanador. O cargo que vovô havia me designado era o de uma simples assistente de secretária. _Assistente!_

_ Você vai começar de baixo, para compreender o funcionamento da empresa. Pode fazer carreira como todo mundo. Dessa forma, conhecerá todos os setores, o coração da empresa. _ Disse ele.

Meu queixo caiu. Desliguei o telefone sem nem me despedir.

Voltei-me para Karin-Espanador.

_ Tudo bem, mas fique sabendo que isso é temporário.

Ela apenas riu, deixando-me ainda mais furiosa. Marchei para o elevador e subi até o sétimo andar. A secretária, Temari, já estava lá a par da situação e me dedicou tanta simpatia quanto a Espanador do RH.

_ Certo, garota. Estou nesse escritório há anos e não vou deixar uma menininha mimada estragar tudo. Não fique no meu caminho! _ Ela proferiu, e seus cabelos loiros ondulados na altura do pescoço sacudiram um pouco.

_ Por mim tá ótimo. Vou ficar ali no canto vendo você trabalhar.

Ela gargalhou, e o pescoço fino e longo se curvou para trás. Temari era uma figura estranha, magra e comprida como um cabo de vassoura, e tão simpática quanto um.

_ Seu avô devia saber bem o que estava fazendo ao deixar aquele testamento... _ Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Minhas bochechas arderam. Todo mundo sabia da minha desgraça?

Subitamente, senti uma vontade louca de atirar Temari pela janela. Quase tão forte quanto meu desejo de fugir dali aos prantos com a constatação de que vô Jiraya me considerava uma idiota fracassada incapaz de cuidar de mim mesma.

Ou de exercer uma função bacana na empresa.

No entanto, trabalhar _ainda _parecia menos aterrorizante que casar. Não muito melhor, mas ainda assim...

_ Vá até a sala da copiadora. Fica no andar de baixo. Tire dezoito cópias de cada um desses documentos. Você acha que é capaz de fazer isso, meu bem?

_ Talvez. _ Havia muitas coisas que faziam meu sangue subir à cabeça. Uma delas era se referirem a mim como _meu bem_. Peguei a pequena pilha de documentos e sorri cinicamente.

Eu estava ofendida demais para pedir informações àquela mulherzinha irritante, de modo que me arrisquei nos corredores da empresa com um pouco de dificuldade e, depois de aprender o caminho para o banheiro daquele andar, encontrei a sala com a máquina gigantesca. Era uma saleta branca claustrofóbica, sem janelas e aparentemente sem ar-condicionado, já que o calor ali era insuportável. Apenas a copiadora e uma mesa velha num canto, abarrotada de folhas de sulfite, compunham a decoração da sala treze, do sexto andar.

Pacientemente, comecei a tirar cópias das trinta páginas que Temari havia me entregado. Na metade do processo, o papel começou a enroscar e a copiadora simplesmente desligou. Depois de algumas pancadas e pontapés – e de acabar com minhas unhas tentando desatolar o papel –, consegui fazê-la voltar a vida e continuei copiando os documentos. Tomei a liberdade de incluir a cópia de uma parte do meu corpo, para que Temari, _aquele doce de pessoa_, aprendesse a ne tratar com um pouco mais de respeito. Minha bunda até que ficou bem bonitinha...

Quando terminei, empilhei tudo de maneira totalmente desorganizada e saí daquela sauna. Estava distraída demais olhando em volta, tentando encontrar algum rosto amigável ou até mesmo conhecido naqueles cubículos frios e impessoais, que acabei colidindo contra algo maciço e duro. Perdi o equilíbrio, e folhas voaram em todas as direções enquanto eu tentava me manter sobre os calcanhares. Levantei os olhos e então pude ver oq eu havia se chocado comigo. Uma coisa sólida de um metro e oitenta e poucos, cabelos ligeiramente rebeldes, curtos, de uma tonalidade vermelha vibrante, mas nada muito exagerado. O nariz reto lhe conferia inegável masculinidade, o queixo duro e teimoso recoberto por uma barba rala lhe dava um ar de pirata ou foragido da justiça. Os misteriosos olhos verdes pareciam emitir luz própria. Olhos que me observavam com intensidade.

_Ual! Que sorte a minha!_

Tendo aquela vista privilegiada não seria sacrifício algum, afinal...

Mas então ele abriu a boca.

_ Olha só o que você fez! Eu levei horas para colocar esses papéis em ordem! _ Ele cuspiu, agachando-se para pegar as folhas, depois olhou para cima. _ Você vai ficar aí, me olhando com essa cara? Vê se pelo menos separa o que é seu!

Ah, claro. Ele não estava recolhendo as minhas folhas, apenas tentava encontrar as suas. Fiquei um pouco irritada. Não era assim que acontecia no cinema. Nem nos livros! Cadê a parte em que o cara sexy olha para a mocinha e um momento mágico acontece? Onde estava a música melosa de fundo, que embalaria o final da cena, em que o cara dizia: "Me desculpe, você está bem?", e eu responderia um pouco tímida, corando e desviando o olhar, devido à intensidade do momento cataclísmico: "A culpa foi minha. Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção.". Então ele sorririam estenderia a mão para me ajudar a levantar, mas não a soltaria, e ficaria ali, me encarando com as pupilas dilatadas, como se o restante do mundo houvesse desaparecido, e só se daria conta de que estávamos a sós no planeta quando alguém passasse por ali e esbarrasse em seu ombro. Cadê tudo isso? Não que eu quisesse ter um tórrido romance ou algo do gênero, mas, se era para protagonizar uma cena tão manjada e cafona quanto aquela, eu queria o pacote completo.

Pensando bem, não queria, não.

E na verdade o cara nem era tão sexy assim.

_ Você também trombou em mim, então não tem o direito de reclamar, camarada. _ _Camarada_? Quem diz camarada hoje em dia?

Ele apenas bufou, me ignorando. Agachei-me para ajuda-lo de qualquer forma, juntando tantas páginas quanto pude alcançar. Não fazia ideia de quais eram as minhas. Não me dei o trabalho de olhar. O rapaz pegou abruptamente o calhamaço de minhas mãos e começou a ordená-las.

_ Essas... São suas. _ Ele esticou a mão rudemente, oferecendo-me a pequena pilha. _ Parece que está tudo aqui... _ E examinou sua parte. Sua testa franziu, e o rosto adquiriu um tom avermelhado enquanto ele analisava uma das folhas. _ Isso certamente não é meu!

Olhei para o papel e, horrorizada, via cópia do meu traseiro, em todos os seus arredondados detalhes em branco e preto. Pareceu-me que todo o fluxo sanguíneo do meu corpo decidiu seguir para o meu rosto.

Tomei bruscamente a cópia de sua mão e me levantei.

_ Presta mais atenção por onde anda. Isso não é um shopping center pra ficar olhando a vitrine. _ Ele falou mal-humorado, se endireitando. _ Tenta ser menos desastrada.

_ Parece que cordialidade é contagioso por aqui. _ murmurei acidamente. _ E você estava olhando pra onde que passou por cima de mim como um mamute?

Ele estreitou os olhos, me examinando de cima a baixo, de modo nada lisonjeiro.

_ Você é a menina nova, não é? A neta de se Jiraya. _ De alguma forma, sua observação pareceu uma ofensa. _ Já ouvi falar de você.

_ É mesmo? _ Me empertiguei. _ Então é melhor ficar longe de mim. Sabe, nem tudo o que dizem a meu respeito é invenção. _ Sorri sarcástica, e me afastei.

_Por que meu avô aturava esse bando de grosseiros?_, me perguntei enquanto voltava para o sétimo andar. Não fazia sentido. Vovô prezava muito a boa educação. Só pude supor que aquela cambada de mal-educados não se comportava daquela maneira quando o patrão estava por perto.

Entreguei as cópias para Temari, que mal me olhou e já tinha mais serviço para mim. No geral, me saí bem. Passei a maior parte do tempo indo e vindo de uma sala para outra – e me perdi diversas vezes em andares diferentes –, levando documentos, relatórios e coisas do tipo. Assistente de secretária devia ser a nova forma de dizer office girl. Eu era uma office girl! Como poderia ficar pior?

Em uma dessas andanças, encontrei Sarutobi, o homem que agora ocupava a cadeira de meu avô.

_ Ino, o que faz por aqui? _ Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa cheia de marcas de expressão.

_ Comecei a trabalhar hoje.

_Por que não fui informado disso?

_ Não faço a menor ideia. _ Dei de ombros.

Ele me analisou por um momento.

_ Como você está?

Suspirei.

_ Bem irritada, pra falar a verdade. Todo mundo aqui é meio grosseiro comigo, e a Temari fica m dando ordens sem parar. Aquela mulher está me tirando do sério.

Ele quase sorriu. Quase. Sarutobi não era dado a coisas tão mundanas.

_ Eu me referia à ausência seu avô.

_ Ah. Bom... Não me sinto muito diferente em relação à isso. Estou bem irritada com meu avô também.

_ Sinto muito. _ Ele assentiu, sério, o maxilar pontudo trincado. _ Sei que você está passando por um momento delicado e, acredite, não queria te trazer mais aborrecimentos, então espero não ter que fazer isso. Estou sendo claro? _ Não havia muita hospitalidade em seu rosto.

_ Bastante. _ Resmunguei irritada, mas nada surpresa.

_ Bom. Muito bom. _ Ele me deu as costas.

Almocei no grande refeitório, absolutamente sozinha. A comida era quase sofrível, e os rostos curiosos que me analisavam de maneira pouco educada não me surpreenderam. Ninguém se aproximou, me disse um oi nem nada. Era como se eu fosse a piada ou algo do tipo. Sussurros ecoavam nas paredes. Eu podia deduzir o teor das conversas: a neta desajuizada de Jiraya Yamanaka havia sido excluída da herança por inaptidão. Era como estar de volta ao colégio. Liguei para Sakura.

_ Como assim, é pior que a oitava série¹? Nada pode ser pior do que passamos na oitava série. _ Ela declarou.

Podia. E era! Aos catorze anos, eu ainda era uma menina – menina mesmo, corpo reto como uma tábua, nada de curvas ou peitos, como Sakura, e menstruação era uma palavra inexistente em meu mundo. Após um terrível acidente envolvendo meu skate, um rolo de massa, duas latas de tomate seco e goma de mascar, tive que dar adeus aos meus cabelos, que iam até a cintura. O chiclete grudou bem rente a raiz, no alto da cabeça, de modo que não dava para cortar apenas aquela parte e deixar o restante intacto. Foi necessário aderir ao corte no estilo Joãozinho. Meu avô adorou o novo visual. Disse que fiquei parecendo uma boneca de porcelana. Mas a turma do colégio não compartilhava da mesma opinião. As garotas passaram a me evitar, porque achavam eu tinha desenvolvido tendências homossexuais. E os meninos fugiam de mim porque eu era menina mas, naquele momento, não me parecia com uma. Uma pena que essa coisa andrógina não estivesse na moda na época.

_ Você está linda. Parece um menino. Um menino meio gay, mas continua linda. _ Saki resmungava enquanto eu chorava desolada.

O problema era que os hormônios já fervilhavam em meu corpo, e eu queria ficar bonita para algum garoto do colegial que nem sabia da minha existência – a não ser que ele tivesse se juntado aos espectadores quando eu revidava os insultos e acabava rolando no chão com alguma garota peituda.

Sakura se manteve firme ao meu lado e aguentou comigo todo tipo de provocação – o que resultou em mais fofocas ainda. Era comum perguntarem se estávamos namorando.

Foi um ano terrível, mas eu tinha minha melhor amiga ao meu lado para suportar a rejeição, que na época parecia o fim do mundo. Agora, ali no refeitório da empresa, eu estava completamente só.

_ Pode acreditar, Saki. _ Falei ao celular. _ A oitava série ficou no chinelo.

_ Meu Jesus! Aguenta firme. Passa lá em casa mais tarde. Vou levar uma sacola de chocolate par você.

Desliguei desanimada, e vi sentado a pouca distância, a uma mesa mais ao centro, o rapaz que havia trombado comigo. Ele me encarou brevemente antes de se virar para falar com Temari. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo muito, pelo menos ela, que ria de algo, enquanto ele se mantinha sério, mas, sei lá, parecia estar se divertindo também. Deixei o refeitório e circulei um pouco pelos corredores, desejando escapar dos olhares inquisitivos.

_ Garota, esse documento é do Comex, setor nove. Como veio parar aqui? _ Temari, _aquele doce de pessoa_, questionou quando finalmente voltei para o sétimo andar.

_ Não faço ideia. _ Dei de ombros.

_ Claro que não. _ Ela me esticou o papel daquele seu jeito imperioso. _ Leve imediatamente para o quinto andar.

_ Por que o setor nove fica no quinto andar? O que fica no nono?

_ A sala da presidência. _ Ela respondeu sem me olhar. _ Anda, garota! Eu tenho muito o que fazer.

Eu estava até gostando das andanças. A cada incursão, aproveitava para dar uma olhadinha nos cartazes motivacionais da empresa, só para enrolar.

O quinto andar era muito mais agitado que o sétimo. Dezenas de pessoas se amontoavam nos cubículos, todos falando ao telefone ao mesmo tempo em idiomas diferentes. Eu não sabia onde deixar o documento, então decidi que qualquer uma daquelas mesas serviria.

Já estava dando meia-volta quando alguém me chamou.

_ Loira. _ Ou quase me chamou.

Virei-me e dei de cara com o gigante grosseirão.

_Ah, só podia ser você. Meu nome é _Ino_. Repete comigo: _Inooo_.

_ Tanto faz. _ Ele deu de ombros, parecendo entediado. _ Você encontrou um documento que...

_ Tá ali naquela mesa. _ Indiquei com a cabeça e dei um sorriso afetado. _ De nada.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão dúbia.

_ De nada?

_ Obviamente você precisa do documento e eu o encontrei. Então, de nada.

Ele sorriu, mas não era nem de longe um sorriso alegre, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito atlético. Eu podia apostar que era enchimento que deixava seus ombros tão largos. Ou talvez o terno escuro desse a impressão de que músculos bem torneados se escondiam sob o tecido... Não. Com certeza era enchimento.

_ Ah, entendi. Você quer que eu te agradeça por ter trombado comigo e tirado de ordem um contrato que passei a amanhã toda organizando, e que você, em segundos, transformou num caos. É isso? _ Ele perguntou debochado.

_ Talvez. _ O desafiei, empinando o nariz. Não era porque ele era muito mais alto do que eu que eu não poderia lhe dar uma surra. Aquele policial búlgaro também era bem grande e mesmo assim consegui quebrar o seu nariz em dois lugares diferentes.

Ele devolveu o olhar, e um brilho desafiador surgiu em seus olhos.

_ Então agradeço a _ajuda _preciosa. Não sei o que seria o que seria de mim sem ela. _ Ele disse zombeteiro.

_ Sabe de uma coisa, _camarada_? Acho que você é assim _tão _legal porque falou gente pra chutar sua bunda no colégio. Se quiser, posso te ajudar com isso. Vai ser bem divertido!

_ Seu avô deve estar orgulhoso vendo a neta de comportar como uma trombadinha.

Se ele tivesse me dado um soco na cara teria doido menos.

_ Você não sabe nada sobre mim. _ Trinquei os dentes. _ Nem sobre o meu avô. Você não passa de um idiota extremamente grosseiro.

Ele deu de ombros.

_ Não é segredo nenhum que sue avô te deserdou. Agora entendo o porquê.

_Cala a boca! _ Gritei, atraindo vários olhares.

Com horror, notei que lágrimas escapavam de meus olhos. Não havia como retê-las. O que aquele cara arrogante disse libertou algo que estivera rodando minha cabeça desde que eu soubera que vovô tinha decidido me excluir – ainda que não fosse exatamente isso – do testamento. Eu só não queria admitir, nem mesmo para mim. Assim como não queria admitir perante aquele homem enorme e sensível como um tubarão que eu era uma fracassada irresponsável, no entanto hostilidade gratuita me compelia a revidar.

_ Quer saber se estou feliz com o que meu avô fez? Não, não estou feliz. Na verdade, estou com muita raiva dele nesse momento por ter me jogado nesse covil de cobras, cercada de pessoas tão gentis como você, a Temari e a Espanador do RH. Mas o fato é que vovô me amava. Eu sei disso! Me impedir de assumir seus negócios não tem nada a ver com o que ele sentia por mim ou com a forma como levo minha vida. Você. Não. Sabe. De. Nada. _ Apontei um dedo, cutucando seu peito (duro pra caramba, aliás). Ele se retraiu um pouco, ligeiramente desconcertado. _ Você não viveu com ele os últimos vinte e anos da sua vida. Não correu para a cama dele quando sentiu medo, e ele, sempre carinhoso, apertou sua mão e disse que ia ficar tudo bem, que não ia sair do seu lado. Ele não te consolou quando seu coração se partiu pela primeira vez, nem em todas as outras. Ele não te deu bronca atrás de bronca, pra logo em seguida te abraçar e dizer que só brigava com você pra te educar direito. Ele não te abandonou. Foi comigo que ele fez isso!

Ele pareceu confuso e, se eu tivesse lendo corretamente suas feições, arrependido e penalizado.

_Argh! _Eu havia chegado ao limite.

_ Hã... Olha... Eu não quis dizer... _ Ele começou inseguro.

_ Mas disse. Muito obrigada por me lembrar. Será que agora você pode, por favor, me deixar em paz? _ E saí o mais rápido que pude.

Graças aos céus, eu já sabia onde ficavam os banheiros de todos os andares. Tranquei-me em um deles, soluçando e tremendo até que as lágrimas secassem. Voltei para a sala de Temari uma hora depois, resoluta.

_ Ah, aí está você! Que ideia foi essa de xerocar sua bunda? E por que tanta demora? Leve esses papéis para a Karin e depois volte para se explicar...

Peguei minha bolsa.

_ Não. Não levo.

_ Como assim, não leva? _ Ela perguntou, colocando as duas mãos na cintura.

_ Leva você. Vai te fazer bem caminhar. É bom para o coração, diminui o quadril e... Deixa pra lá. _ Passei minha bolsa pelo ombro e me dirigi ao RH, deixando Temari como que presa no chão, a boca aberta feito um peixe.

_ Você está o quê? _ Questionou a Espanador.

_ Pe-din-do-de-mis-são! Quer que eu soletre?

_ Você não pode se demitir! _ Ela disse, em pânico.

_ Posso sim. Todo mundo pode. E, como você lembrou mais cedo, eu sou igual a todo mundo. Posso me demitir quando bem entender e, no caso, estou fazendo isso agorinha mesmo.

_ O Dr. Madara me alertou sobre essa possibilidade. Onde está...? _ Ela revirou a mesa e me entregou um envelope. _ Aqui! Tome.

_ O que é isso? _ Perguntei desconfiada, encarando o envelope.

_ Não faço ideia. Mas o Dr. Madara disse que era pra te entregar caso você desistisse.

Afastei-me um pouco de seu olhar curioso e abri o envelope. Era um bilhete. A letra eu conhecia bem. A assinatura era a mesma que tantas vezes eu havia tentado falsificar nos anos de colégio para que ele não visse minhas notas no boletim ou as suspensões.

_Ino, estou espantado que já esteja desistindo. Quanto tempo já se passou? Três horas?_

Um pouco mais, vovô.

_Sei que talvez você esteja com raiva, mas acredite: só estou pensando no seu bem. Quero que vá para casa agora, respire fundo e volte amanhã. Há uma lutadora em você. Nesses últimos anos, ela sempre apareceu nas horas mais inadequadas, mas não posso acreditar que tenha desistido agora. Volte amanhã e me deixe orgulhoso_

_Vô Jiraya._

Respirei fundo. Isso era chantagem emocional. Ele sabia disso!

Fui para casa num misto de saudade e agonia. Com aquele bilhete, senti como se vovô ainda pudesse olhar por mim. Eu me senti protegida outra vez, como se ele estivesse por perto, velando por mim.

O que não significa que eu voltaria a botar os pés naquele antro de lunáticos. Não mesmo. De jeito nenhum!

* * *

**E aí? O que acharam?  
Eu, particularmente, gostei bastante ^-^ Achei-o até mesmo divertido!  
O que acharam da atitude da Ino? E a da Temari?  
Ah, e quem foi o ruivo sexy, mas nem tanto, como a Ino disse, que apareceu? Será que é o Gaara? Porque no anime não é só ele de ruivo que tem^^****Pode ser o Sasori, o Nagato... Mas acho que já sabemos de quem se trata, né?! ****Bem, o próximo capítulo sairá sexta, pois já estou quase terminando, e se der tudo certo até antes mesmo sai!****Não teve nenhum momento KakaSaku e os meus lindos Hyuugas ainda nem apareceram, porém no próximo capítulo terá uma mini aparição deles, além de um momento KakaSaku maior ^-^**

**Bom, acho que o meu trabalho não está atingindo as minhas expectativas, já que quase ninguém lê a fic, e os que leem não manda review! Se continuar assim, excluirei a fic desse site, pois do que adianta postar uma história que quase ninguém lê? Àqueles que lerem, e caso eu exclua a fic aqui do site, pode à acompanhar no Nyah ou no animespirit.^^**

**Bjs!**

**Ja ne^.~**


	4. Convivendo?

**N/A:Yo minna!**  
**Ah, depois de um século...¬¬**  
**Bem, estou super sem tempo, porque minha faculdade está me dando várias complicações, mas, para não passar tanto tempo sem atualização, improvisei esse capítulo!**  
**Capítulo anterior tinha prometido um momento KakaSaku maior e, ainda, a aparição da Hinata e do Neji, porém, como estou super sem tempo mesmo, fiz esse capítulo e não aparece nada do que prometi, desculpem-me por isso.**  
**Mas, eu juro mesmo, que o próximo capítulo será narrado pela Sakura e terá um momento super romântico entre eles *o***  
**Ah, avisem-me, onegai, se tiver muitos erros de concordância e na ortografia, porque, mesmo que eu tenha revisado, sempre fica alguma coisinha para trás ^-^**  
**Ah, outra coisa IMPORTANTÍSSIMA: Nos diálogos, são usados a linguagem coloquial, ou seja, aquela que usamos no dia a dia, sem obedecer a linguagem padrão. Sei que não se começa frases com pronome, mas, nos diálogos, tive que colocar, porque ninguém vê as pessoas por aí falando "lembrar-se-ia", ou "Dá-me essa caneta". Geralmente, comigo, falo logo "Dá essa porra, aí", rsrs (sou bem desbocada quando quero¬¬), mas não chegarei a esse ponto, talvez, na fic^-^**  
**Bem, sem mais enrolação...**  
**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Assim que entrei em casa, lembrei-me d existência de Madara. Era difícil não notar o advogado atarracado carregando um amontoado de documentos escada acima.

_ Ah, Ino! Como foi o seu primeiro dia na empresa? _ Ele quis saber, virando-se para me observar e deixando cair alguns papéis.

_ Péssimo! Mas tenho certeza que você já sabia. _ Disse mal humorada. Era mais do que óbvio que aquele fofoqueiro do Kakashi já deveria ter lhe falado alguma coisa.

Subi alguns degraus e o ajudei a recolher as folhas caídas. Lancei um olhar rápido para a papelada; eram antigos documentos de vô Jiraya. Entreguei tudo à ele e me afastei um pouco.

_ Preciso arquivar tudo isso. _ Ele comentou em voz baixa, como quem se desculpa. _ Espero que esteja com fome. A Mei está na cozinha ajudando a Harumi no jantar.

_ Ah. _ Exclamei, sem nada melhor para dizer. Eu já conhecia Mei dos jantares em que ela acompanhava o marido e que vovô me obrigava a frequentar. Não era uma mulher desagradável, apenas um pouco sem noção. _ Vou... Vou dizer um oi então.

Comecei a descer a escada, mas Madara me chamou.

_ Fiz algumas mudanças no escritório de seu avô. Espero que você não se importe.

Não respondi. Desci a escadaria apressada, evitando passar pela porta do escritório. Eu não queria ver as mudanças. Não queria que outra pessoa usasse aquela sala. Não queria nada daquilo!

Mei estava dando ordens a Harumi e, pelo olhar da cozinheira e o modo como cortava a cenoura com um cutelo, entendi que eu não era a única insatisfeita com os novos moradores.

_ Ino, amada! Eu estava ansiosa para ver você. _ Disse Mei, abrindo os braços e me envolvendo num abraço sufocante. _ Uma pena que seu avô tenha partido desse jeito. Eu sinto tanto!

_ Hãã... Obrigada.

_ Mas não se preocupe com nada. Vou cuidar de tudo para você. _ Ela me soltou, dando um tapinha em minha bochecha. _ Vamos viver como uma família! Você, o Madara e eu seremos muito felizes, pode apostar. Adorei a decoração do seu quarto. Foi você mesma quem escolheu as cortinas?

_ Você entrou no meu quarto? _ Perguntei horrorizada.

Ela acenou com a mão fina cheia de anéis.

_ Só para conhecer melhor a casa. Aquele seu closet é maravilhoso. Falei com Madara sobre ele. O que temos em nosso quarto não é tão espaçoso.

Pisquei atordoada. _Nosso _quarto? Desde quando Mei e Madara tinham qualquer coisa que fosse deles na casa de meu avô? Na _minha _casa?

_ Parte dos meus sapatos ainda está em caixas. _ Ela prosseguiu. _ O Madara sugeriu que eu usasse o closet do quarto ao lado, mas prefiro ampliar o do nosso quarto e ter todos os meus lindinhos perto de mim. Você não se importa, não é? Aquele quadro sobre sua cama é um legítimo Renoir¹?

_ Hã... É... _ Resmunguei atordoada. _ Mei, se você não se importar, gostaria que não entrasse no meu quarto enquanto eu estiver fora.

_ Ah, amada! Eu não quis ser enxerida! _ Ela tentou me abraçar, mas me esquivei rapidamente. _ Só quero que sejamos amigas. Melhores amigas. Pode me chamar de mamãe, se quiser.

_A menina já tem mãe. _ Harumi resmungou, fincando o cutelo na tábua de carne e abrindo a geladeira à procura de alguma coisa. Lancei-lhe um agradecimento muso.

_ Vou tomar banho. _ Eu disse, desejando escapar de Mei o mais rápido possível.

_ Ah, maravilha! O jantar já está quase pronto, não é mesmo, Harumi?

_ Sim, senhora. _ A cozinheira grunhiu, lançando um olhar perigoso a mulher. Mei precisaria tomar cuidado com Harumi enquanto ela estivesse com o cutelo assim, tão a mão. _ Mas sugiro que me deixe terminar o jantar. Faço isso há anos, não preciso de supervisão.

Mei soltou um risinho estridente.

_ Ah, amada, claro. Fiquei tão empolgada que não percebi que estava atrapalhando. Que lapso! _ Ela alisou com tapinhas gentis a franja empinada e dura de laquê. _ Vou ajudar o Madara com a mudança no escritório. Me desculpe, Ino, mas seu avô não tinha o menos bom gosto. Aquela sala precisa de cor! _ Ela me deu um beliscão na bochecha antes de sair remexendo os quadris esguios.

Retirei o cutelo da tábua.

_ Vamos, Mi. Você segura e eu faço o resto.

_ Não, menina! _ Ela disse, segurando o meu braço e rindo um pouco. _ Eu gosto do seu plano, mas acho melhor você deixar essa mulher viva. Se você for pra cadeia outra vez, duvido que o Madara te ajude. Eu não gosto desse homem. _ Ela estreitou os olhos em direção à sala, de onde vinha a voz estridente de Mei. _ Nem da mulher dele.

_ Eu também não, Mi. _ Soltei a faca sobre a pia, desanimada. _ Mas ele está fazendo o que vovô queria. Não é culpa dele.

_ Então, menina Ino, fuja. Se precisar de dinheiro, sua Mi pode ajudar. Seu Jiraya foi muito generoso. Muito generoso, mesmo.

Sorri e a abracei.

_ Obrigada, Mi. Mas não quero o seu dinheiro. Vou me virar sozinha dessa vez e provar que meu avô estava errado a meu respeito.

_ Espero que não se meta em nada ilegal.

Revirei os olhos.

_ E quando foi que eu fiz isso? _ Assim que ela abriu a boca para responder, dei um beijo rápido em sua bochecha e saí correndo antes que ela pudesse me lembrar da bomba no banheiro do colégio que Saki e eu _acidentalmente _detonamos. A oitava série não foi ruim assim afinal...

Tomei um banho demorado, desejando evitar o confronto com minha nova babá e sua adorável mulher. Por fim, desisti. Aquela coisa de acordar cedo – e trabalhar todo dia – tinha me deixado faminta.

Desci para o térreo um tanto ressentida. Eu me perguntava o que aquela gente estava fazendo ali, usurpando as coisas de meu avô daquela maneira. Eu ainda estava furiosa com vô Jiraya – muito, para falar a verdade –, mas qual é? Colocar aqueles dois ali para me vigiar? Meu avô realmente achava que eu não seria capaz de enrolar o casalzinho ali e escapar? Seria mais fácil que entrar sem pagar em um show de rock. Não que eu já tivesse feito isso...

O casal já estava à mesa quando chegue à sala de jantar. Madara, claro, sentado na cabeceira. No lugar de meu avô. Meu estômago retorceu.

Eles não viram quando me aproximei.

_ Tem muita coisa pra resolver. Diversos contratos não assinados, transações inacabadas, muito trabalho a ser feito. _ Madara lamentou. _ Creio que não voou poder levar você aos Andes, Mei.

_ Ah, amado! Não diz isso! Estou esperando por essa viagem há meses.

_ Desculpa, Mei. Não posso me ausentar agora. Preciso resolver todos os assuntos inacabados do Jiraya.

_ Isso não está certo, Madara! _ Ela espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa. _ Eu planejei nossa viagem durante meses. Por que temos que adiar nossos planos só porque o homem morr...

Cheguei ao meu limite.

_ Termina! _ Exigi, ficando à vista dos dois, com os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo.

Madara suspirou exasperado e Mei recuou na cadeira, surpresa, o rosto pálido como osso.

_ Ah, desculpa, amada. Eu não quis dizer isso, só...

_ Não, claro que não! _ Interrompi, furiosa. _ Desculpa, Mei, se o meu avô morreu e melou os seus planos. Pode acreditar que eu ficaria imensamente feliz se o seu marido estivesse livre para te levar a qualquer parte do planeta.

_ Meu bem, eu...

Enrijeci imediatamente e, antes que fizesse alguma besteira, como, digamos... Jogar-me sobre Mei e fazê-la engolir os talheres na transversal, decidi ir embora.

_ Onde você vai a essa hora, Ino? Já é tarde. _ Madara se levantou e veio atrás de mim. _ Você ainda não comeu.

_ Perdi a fome. E você não é o meu avô, Madara. Pare de tentar agir como ele. _ Cuspi.

Voei para a casa de Saki e contei a ela todo o ocorrido, do meu dia na Y&Y, ao jantar com a dupla dinâmica.

_ Pensa, porquinha! Tá cheio de advogados na Y&Y, o Kakashi é um deles, por exemplo. Talvez alguém queria ajudar a futura doa. Você só precisa encontrar a pessoa certa. _ Disse ela, enquanto pintava as unhas dos pés de vermelho-rubi, sobre o lençol branco da cama.

_ Você não entende! Todo mundo na Y&Y me ignorou. Não sei por quê, mas é assim que as coisas são. Ninguém vai me ajudar.

_ Talvez não agora, por ser tudo muito recente, mas você saber como fazer amigos. _ Ela rebateu. _ Se der abertura, se piscar esses seus olhos azuis, eles vão ficar caidinhos por você.

_ Até parece! _ Revirei os olhos, deixando-me cair no colchão.

_ Não mexe a cama! Vou borrar tudo!

_ Desculpa.

_ Tudo bem, já tô terminando mesmo. E faça o que seu avô pediu. Ele deve ter planejado mais que uma carreira de secretária para você. Talvez seja apenas um teste e, se você não voltar, vai falhar e nunca vai saber.

Suspirei, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro para abafar o grito. Eu não queria voltar para aquele lugar cheio de andares e pessoas ríspidas, musculosas, mal-educadas, com a barba por fazer e que me deixavam inquietas. Mas talvez o vovô tivesse deixado mais cartas...

Com toda a confusão do dia, acabei me esquecendo de ligar para Kakashi e perguntar da mensagem. Talvez a Saki esteja sabendo de... Não! Ela não conversa esse tipo de coisa com ele.

_ Tudo bem. Eu volto para o purgatório.

_ ótimo! Então vamos pintar suas unhas. Que tal trocar esse preto para algo mais colorido? _ Ela sorriu candidamente, observando minhas mãos.

_ O que tem de errado com o preto? _ Escondi os dedos sob os quadris.

_ Nada, mas você usa unhas pretas desde... Meu Deus, porquinha! Você nunca usou outra cor! O que custa me deixar passar um rosinha ou...

_ Pode parar! Nada de rosinha! Já basta você com esse seu cabelo escandaloso. Quando andamos juntas, já é atenção demais, não acha?

_ Um vermelho, então...

Uma batida na porta me salvou de acabar com as unhas rubras como uma pinup.

_ Meninas, estou saindo e não tenho hora para voltar. _ A cabeça de Tsunade apareceu no vão da porta. Ela estava maquiada, com os cabelos loiros, diferentes de minha amiga, perfeitamente escovados. Estava linda, como sempre.

_ Outro encontro, mamãe? _ Saki choramingou sem desviar os olhos dos próprios pés.

_ Sakura, eu sou divorciada e maior de idade. Posso ter quantos encontros quiser. Se bobear, ainda tenho um encontro com aquele seu namoradinho gostoso, que é mais velho. _ Encarou-me. _ Qual é o nome mesmo? _ Franziu a sobrancelha fina e bem feita, pensando. _ Kakashi?

Sakura enrubesceu e olhou feio para a mãe, que apenas deu uma risadinha e virou-se para a porta. Estava quase a fechando mas deteve-se.

_ Está tudo bem, Ino? _ Perguntou. _ Você me parece triste.

_ Só estou cansada. _ Sorri um pouco. _ Dia ruim no trabalho.

Ela assentiu, complacente.

_ Pobrezinha. Vai melhorar, você vai ver. No começo é difícil, mas depois você pega o jeito e nem percebe mais o que está fazendo.

Estremeci. Tsunade era dentista, não deveria trabalhar no piloto automático. Não enquanto tinha nas mãos seringas e agulhas gigantescas e brocas barulhentas.

_ Tomara. _ Respondi.

Como uma piscadela graciosa, ela fechou a porta.

Saki soltou um longo suspiro.

_ Honestamente, minha mãe já passou da idade de sair por aí com um cara que mal conhece.

_ Não concordo. Ela é jovem e linda. Não tem que passar o resto da vida sozinha porque o primeiro casamento não deu certo. _ Resmunguei, pegando uma revista de moda e folheando-a de trás para frente.

_ Eu sei. Acho que só estou com um pouco de inveja por não ter um encontro, ou pelo menos a perspectiva de um. _ Ela confessou.

_ Podemos dar um jeito nisso. Quer sair?

_ Não. Você passou por muita coisa hoje. Vamos ficar em casa, ver um filme antigo e nos entupir com o chocolate que eu trouxe. _ Ela fechou o vidrinho de esmalte e admirou o trabalho.

_ Essa é a pior ideia que você já teve. _ Reclamei.

_ E depois do filme você dorme aqui e se livra do pesadelo Mei por essa noite. _ Ela completou.

_ Agora sim. _ Em seguida suspirei. _ Não sei o que fazer, Saki. Estou ficando sem grana. Meu cupê anda bebendo toda minha reserva.

_ Calma. Vamos dar um jeito.

Minha conta no banco foi bloqueada. Cheguei a pensar em vender alguma coisa para levantar dinheiro e me amaldiçoei por nunca ter comprado joias ostensivas. As poucas que eu tinha era herança de minha mãe, e eu não poderia me desfazer delas. A falta de grana foi um dos motivos que, a contragosto, me levaram de volta a Y&Y Cosméticos no dia seguinte. E em todos os outros dias do mês.

* * *

_**N/A: Gostaram?**_

_**Ah, não ficou tão ruim assim, né?!**_  
_**Tá, eu sei! Ficou péssimo¬¬ Mas eu não podia ficar sem postar, por isso saiu isso¬¬ Ficou sem graça, chato e, além disso, super pequeno.**_  
_**Mas, mereço reviews? ^o^**_  
_**Só reforçando, próximo capítulo, povs Sakura e beijo entre ela e o Kakashi - ah, não era pra mim contar o que iria acontece, mas não consigo guardar segredo¬¬º**_  
_**Beijos, minna, e obrigada à todos que leram, favoritaram e comentaram a fic! Fizeram-me muito feliz!**_  
_**Ja ne! ^.~**_

_**Ah, agradeço a todos os reviews! Amei, gente!**_

_**Agradecimentos**** á: Susan n.n, YukiYuri, Miiya-chan, Mel Itaik. Obrigada pelo review! ^_^**_

_**Enfim...**_

_**Reviews? ;p**_


	5. Encontro - Especial KakaSaku

_Yo minna!_

_Ah, quanto tempo eu não atualizo essa fic, né?! Meu tempo está tão corrido, mal consigo respirar... Enfim, só hoje tô tendo tempo! Esse capítulo será narrado pela Sakura e conterá momentos KakaSaku *o*_

_Espero que gostem mas acho que não rolará, pois, eu sei, está horrível! ¬.¬_

_Então, sem mais enrolação..._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Suspirar havia se tornado algo tão comum para mim ultimamente...

Mas como evitar? Era só me lembrar daqueles olhos negros, dos cabelos grisalhos, dos traços firmes e másculos, dando a ele um ar tão erótico... Aquele queixo que, simplesmente, clamava por uma mordida, contudo, dada por mim. Era tentação demais para uma pessoa, principalmente uma que estava enrascada em uma grande e complexa paixão, esta que, talvez, seria eternamente unilateral.

Céus! Kakashi estava acabando como o pouco que restava de minha sanidade, mas não era para menos! Aquele chove e não molha dele estava me deixando louca!

Tentei, inutilmente, concentrar-me naquela vaga. Sempre fui excelente motorista, porém estacionar o carro em uma vaga minúscula não era o meu forte, principalmente quando minha mente estava em outro lugar, ou melhor, em alguém.

_ Ei, vai pegar a vaga ou não? Se for pra ficar parada aí, licença, pois, certamente, ao contrário de você, sou uma pessoa muito ocupada.

Ah, que cara mais arrogante!

_ Senhor gentileza em pessoa! _ Sorri meigamente, enquanto encarava o tal homem que, debruçado na janela do carro, encarava-me com uma carranca horrenda. Ah, só havia uma coisa que justificasse isso: falta de sexo! Coitado, com uma aparência daquelas não deveria pegar nem mesmo gripe! _ Claro, claro! Certo! Fica com a porcaria da vaga, seu mau amado. _ Exaltei-me, elevando muito minha voz.

_ S-senhora, n-não...

_ Senhora o escambau, seu filho da mãe! E não me olha desse jeito! Odeio homem fraco, indeciso, sexy e tão tentador...

Suspirei!

Ah, até em um momento como aquele, ele tinha que me vir a mente? Claro! Como se fosse possível tirá-lo de lá! A imagem de Kakashi só me deixou mais raivosa do que antes! Quanta influência... Será que ele sabia o que sua grande covardia fazia comigo?

_ Pode ficar com a vaga, sua louca! _ O homem mau-humorado manobrava o carro quando saí, realmente, como uma louca do meu humilde carrinho e me pus na frente do mesmo.

_ Pode ir parando por aí! Atazanou tanto minha cabeça, pra agora sair daqui como um covarde, com o rabinho entre as pernas? _ Só se via os olhos do mesmo se arregalando cada vez mais. _ Vamos! Fique com a vaga! Acelere esse seu carrinho de quinta e passe por cima do meu! Claro que, somente, se ele for potente o bastante, pois, igualmente você, só vejo um carro velho e na seca.

_ Sai da minha frente agora, mulher!

_ Não saio não! Covarde! Eu, sendo mulher, estou me mostrando muito mais homem que você! _ Eu gesticulava incessantemente. _ Queria tanto essa vaga, agora vai ter! Vamos! Ela está lá, livre e bonitinha somente esperando por você! Ah, e, por favor, senhor gentileza... _ Andei até o lado do motorista e me debrucei um pouco, vendo, divertida, o homem recuar, instintivamente, o corpo para o lado oposto ao qual eu estava. _ Aproveita e enfia essa vaga bem no meio do se...

_ Sakura!

Alucinações!

Deus! Até alucinações com a voz dele estou tendo agora? E bem na melhor parte ele tinha que estragar o meu momento?

_ Desculpa, senhor! Ela tem distúrbio bipolar, portanto ignore tudo que aconteceu aqui. _ Arregalei os olhos ao vê-lo ali, com aquela camisa branca, marcando levemente aqueles músculos definidos do abdômen dele, a calça preta marcando a bunda firme... Ele estava acabando comigo! Literalmente!

_ Só você mesmo para aprontar uma coisa dessas, Sakura!

Hum? Cadê o homem mal amado? E porque meu carro está lá do outro lado da rua? Ah, minha vontade era de gritar para que esse ser gostoso sumisse da minha vida! Porém, onde está a coragem? Falo tanto que ele é covarde, mas, na verdade, eu sou a covarde da história toda.

Fui desperta de meu mais novo devaneio com aquela melodia rouca que me arrepiou inteiramente. A risada de Kakashi era tão arrebatadora! Um som descontraído que, de acordo com sua personalidade séria, vibrava contido, de uma forma discreta mas que, dessa forma, chama total atenção.

_ O coitado do homem só queria a vaga que, por algum motivo, você estava bloqueando. _ Disse com os lábios repuxados em um discreto sorriso. _ Você tem noção de que ficou parada com o carro a, praticamente, vinte minutos barrando aquela vaga?

_ Ah, que se dane! Estou em um país livre e não é você que me recriminará por alguma coisa, agora! Além disso, é um problema total e unicamente meu! Não lhe diz respeito, senhor! _ Respondi emburrada. Estava quase jogando tudo para o alto e dizendo para ele que o problema todo não era comigo, e sim com ele! Custava tanto assim ele largar daquela sensatez e covardia dele e me jogar na parede em um intenso amasso? Poxa, era apenas disso que eu precisava! Nada mais, nada menos! Apenas que ele me pegasse de jeito, oras!

_ Tudo bem, pequena raivosa! Só não vai me morder, hein! _ Ele disse malicioso! Ah, se ele soubesse que essa era a minha maior vontade...

_ Então, o que faz por essas bandas, senhor Kakashi? _ Indaguei com a voz rouca, algo que, orgulhosamente, causou um pequeno, mas bem visível, tremor no grisalho. _ Não é de andar muito pelo subúrbio, se é que me entende!

_ Estou em um país livre e não é você que me criminará por alguma coisa, agora! Além disso, é um problema total e unicamente meu! Não lhe diz respeito, pequena raivosa! _ Ele só poderia estar querendo me matar de raiva! Ele sabia, muito bem, que eu odiava essa locução adjetiva tão pejorativa! Pequena raivosa é a mãe!

_ Ah! Quanta falta de criatividade, senhor Kakashi! _ Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto me olhava profundamente. _ Além disso, nã... Deus! _ Olhei o relógio e só naquele instante notei o quão atrasada eu estava. _ Até algum dia, senhor Kakashi. Minha paciência com crianças sempre foi tão escassa... Uma pena, já que, agora, o senhor com atitudes tão infantis terá que se desfazer de minha ilustre presença. Passar bem, tão honrado e nobre cavalheiro.

Virei-me rapidamente, pronta para dar o primeiro passo apressado, quando aquele calor preencheu minha mão. Kakashi me puxou com certa brutalidade, fazendo minhas costas baterem em seu peito. Arrepiei-me inteira, e senti uma leve quentura em minha face. Deus do céu, ha quantos anos eu não corava?

_ Não está se esquecendo de nada? _ Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, roucamente. Arrepiei-me mais ainda, e quase gemi quando ele riu rouco. Encostou os lábios quentes no lóbulo e continuou: _ Eu estacionei o carro para você, pequena! E sua chave está comigo...

Assenti sem ao menos saber o que rolava ao meu redor. O que ele havia dito mesmo? Ah, é! Minha chave está com ele! Apenas senti a mão dele pousar em meu ombro, logo ela descendo, queimando cada parte em que tocava, até chegar em minha mão, onde algo gelado e metálico me tirava de mais uma viagem.

_ Ka-kaka... Shi...

_ Sim...

_ Estou... _ Relutante, afastei-me dele e, ainda de costas, prossegui: _ Atrasada. Até.

Meio cambaleante, andei, passo ante passo, até a calçada.

_ Oito horas! _ Parei sentindo o meu coração descompassar, virando-me para encará-lo.

_ Hum?

_ Esteja pronta! Não gosto de atrasos! _ E, sem mais nada dizer, rindo de minha expressão embasbacada, ele se virou e partiu.

Eu havia interpretado corretamente? Eu torcia que sim!

Um encontro!

Agora, com toda a certeza do mundo, eu parecia uma adolescente boba e apaixonada. Mas... Eu não me continha! Sorri idiotamente, e corri para a clinica. Cheguei rapidamente, encontrando dona Tsunade com uma carranca horrível.

_ Isso são horas? E que cara é essa? _ Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha loira, tornando sua expressão ainda mais assustadora do que nunca.

_ Por favor, não estrague o meu bom humor! _ Ignorei-a e passei por ela, indo a minha sala, ainda com aquele sorriso irritante enfeitando o meu rosto.

Sentei-me esperando Shizune aparecer com o primeiro paciente do dia.

Sentia-me flutuando!

Só esperava que, dessa vez, Kakashi não pisasse na bola e tomasse alguma iniciativa, porque se ele não tomar, eu tomarei.

* * *

_Então? Eu sei, tá pééééssimo! Por isso a única coisa que peço é que não me matem, onegai! Demorei muito pra vir e, para completar, o capítulo ficou horroroso, mas o que fazer quando não se tem tempo para nada? Desculpem-me por isso!_

_Ah, obrigada a todos os reviews, minna! Adorei cada um!_

_Não me estenderei muito por aqui, já que minha internet tá do mal, hoje - e sempre, vale ressaltar u.u - e pode cair a qualquer momento._

_Beijos carinhosos e, onegai, mesmo eu não merecendo, mandem review, porque estou me esforçando muuuito para manter as atualizações da fic quando mal consigo descansar aqui. Mereço reviews por isso, não?! *o*_

_Ja ne ^.~_


End file.
